


Dinner Date

by glim



Series: samsteve teacher au [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "Come over after work tomorrow," Sam says. He nudges the bottle of juice closer to Steve. "I'll cook you dinner."





	Dinner Date

Monday is Monday, and Steve's pretty good at pushing through the Monday morning exhaustion at work and having a fun and productive day in his classroom. He's also really good at getting to bed early that night, almost falling asleep with his glasses on and planbook in his lap. 

Tuesday, however, turns out to be unexpected meeting day, and Wednesday is expected meeting day. Two hours of meetings each day and about an hour of prep and planning afterwards. The long days are par for the course for the beginning of the school year, Steve knows this, and reminds himself the weekend is only two days away. 

Thursday is Back to School night, and by that point, Steve's pretty sure he's running on the power of mere determination and whatever energy he can get from the bottle of orange juice that Sam brought for him. 

"You've not allowed to have soda with dinner when you look that tired." 

"You say that like you haven't had a long week, too." 

They're both sitting and eating sandwiches at Steve's desk, Sam still in the sweatshirt and shorts he wore to track practice, and Steve in the blue polo shirt he wore to teach that day. He'll change into a button-up and tie before the parents arrive, though the thought of doing so makes Steve want to put his head down and nap on his desk. It's just five-thirty, he has about an hour before parents show up. He can get in a half hour's worth of sleep, he thinks, before he remembers he wants to wipe down the tables and photocopy parent info sheets. 

"Come over after work tomorrow," Sam says. He nudges the bottle of juice closer to Steve. "I'll cook you dinner." 

"Yeah? You don't have to do that. We can just get pizza or whatever." Steve drinks some of the juice when Sam continues to stare at it, then puts it down to rub both hands over his face. "I'm pretty sure I'll be happy to eat anything I don't have to cook. You can give me a bowl of Cheerios and I'll be grateful" 

"You say that now..." Sam reaches across the lesson books on Steve's desk to stroke Steve's hair off his forehead. "I'll cook. You let me know if you want anything more special than milk and cereal." 

Steve shrugs. "Something with pasta?" 

"Pretty sure I can manage 'something with pasta.' Drink more of that," Sam says and looks at the juice, and gives a nod of approval when Steve reaches for it after finishing off half of his sandwich.

* * *

Whereas the beginning of the week was made up of ten hour workdays and endless meetings and over-eager parents, the end is a blur of art and music projects, library story time visits, and the kind of gratitude that comes when Friday is also payday. 

Steve half-thinks about telling Sam not to bother with dinner, and that he'll just go back to his own place and crash on the sofa before motivating himself to shower and get into bed. 

"Not sure I'm up for more than that," Steve ends up telling Sam in person as he watches Sam chop vegetables in the kitchen. "The most boring dinner date ever." 

"Okay. So, go shower now, crash on the sofa, and I'll wake you up when dinner's ready. Hey." Sam puts the knife aside and wipes his hands on a kitchen towel before leaning in to press a kiss to Steve's lips. "Easiest way to decide to spend the night is just to fall asleep here..." 

Steve smiles into the kiss, then leans up closer to kiss Sam again. Whatever uncertainty he had about staying melts away, and he lets the exhaustion he'd been feeling all day tug at his senses at last. 

"I don't think you'd really need to convince me." He kisses Sam again, finishes the mug of tea Sam had pushed into his hands when he walked through the door, and goes to take a shower. 

A really long, really hot shower, until he feels pleasantly drowsy instead of tense and exhausted. There's a couple clean towels next to the bath, and some clothes, neatly folded and left by Sam while he showered. Steve shakes his head a little at the attention, but also feels his chest warm. The pajama pants are his own, but there's one of Sam's t-shirts, and a cardigan that's worn and soft, and that zips up in the front. Steve pulls all of it on after scrubbing himself dry, and wanders back into the kitchen while he rubs at his hair. 

Sam looks at him, then looks at Steve again, and then slips an arm around his shoulders. 

"You are ridiculously good looking sometimes," Sam mutters, and gives Steve a nudge toward the living room. 

"Um, I don't really think this is one of them. Sam, no, c'mon..." He tries to duck away when Sam takes the towel from him and rubs at Steve's damp hair. "I'm good." 

"Huh. You usually sleep with your hair wet?" 

Before Steve can come up with an answer, Sam's back to drying his hair, then smoothing it down after they both sit on the sofa. He touches Steve's cheek, light and gentle, then cups his jaw before leaning in to kiss him again. This time, they keep on kissing, and Steve hums a little against Sam's mouth. 

"I'll stay awake until dinner's ready. And we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. We can watch a movie, but you can also sleep for a while. You have about an hour or so." 

Steve shakes his head and reaches up to undo the knot on Sam's tie. No track practice after school today, then; he must've been grading papers or lesson planning while Steve's day was finishing up. After he has Sam's tie off, Steve undoes the top few buttons of his shirt, and brushes a quick kiss over Sam's lips. 

"I'm okay." 

"I know." 

Sam snags his tie from Steve, then goes to finish putting dinner together. Steve checks his phone, and curls himself into the corner of the sofa while he does so. Sam's clothes are a little too big on him, but he can wrap himself in the warmth and faint scent of the sweater, enough so that he starts dozing off after about fifteen minutes. He's pretty sure he doesn't fall asleep completely, for the quiet sounds of cookery and music stay at the back of his mind. 

When Sam comes to snuggle next to him on the sofa, Steve wraps himself up around his boyfriend and nuzzles into his neck.

"Dinner's ready?" Steve asks.

"Not yet." Sam curls right into the snuggling and makes a soft, happy sound. 

"Good," Steve murmurs.


End file.
